Just a Game Valentine
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Permainan kalian berjalan dengan sangat lancar, Sasuke. It just a game special valentine right?


Just a Game Valentine

Pairing: Sasuhina, Sasuino,

Gendre: romance

Warning; Harem, ooc, au, typoo, dll

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Fic ini mengambil latar fic gui gui yang judulnya Just a game, nih fic special buat adek-adek saya! :D

Summary: Game khusus untuk seorang Lady Hyuga berlanjut,apapun yang terjadi pria tampan tersebut harus bisa mendapatkan cokelat dari Hinata.

.

.

.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Hinata hanya duduk diam di samping Sasuke saat teman sekelasnya sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang hari_ Valentine_ yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Iris mata _lavender_ gadis tersebut terlihat tidak bermaya,dan entah kenapa terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"_Valentine_?" Gadis lemah lembut itu bergumam pelan.

"He?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah sendu gadis incarannya tersebut. Perhatian pria tampan yang sejak tadi hanya pada buku misteri yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari lalu tersebut kini teralihkan. Sasuke menutup buku tebalnya dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan penuh ketertarikan.  
'_Gadis Sadako ini kenapa?'_ Batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku benci _Valentine_..."gumam Hinata lagi seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan batin Sasuke. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Beruntung pagi ini Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak masuk kelas dan hanya meninggalkan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Pikiran Hinata melayang, kembali teringat kejadian dulu yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah dilupakannya. _Valentine _tahun lalu Gadis itu memberikan cokelat buatan tangannya pada _senior _tampan, cinta pertama yang sangat disukai gadis itu.

"_A-ano... N-Naruto-kun, I-Ini!" Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menyiapkan nyalinya, Hinata kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto sambil menyodorkan cokelat valentine buatannya. Gadis itu menutup mata, tidak berani melihat bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut._

_Sejenak suasana terasa begitu hening, Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon._

"_Ee ..."Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar hebat, tidak tahan dengan rasa malu yang sekarang menderanya._

"_Naruto-kun ..." panggil Hinata pelan._

"_Hinata ..."_

"_Ee..." Gadis pemalu tersebut semakin erat memejamkan matanya._

"_Hinata, buka matamu!" Entah kenapa suara Naruto terdengar begitu berbeda._

"_N-Nani?" Hinata refleks mendongak dan menatap iris mata Shapire yang ada di depannya dengan wajah merona. Naruto memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti._

"_Narut-kun, Cokelatnya ..."_

"_Hinata, lihat sekelilingmu. Kau membuatku malu!"  
"Ee..."_

_Tanpa berniat mendengar respon dari Hinata, Naruto pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian yang berdiri tetap dengan dengan posisinya. Gadis itu masih berdiri terpaku, belum menyadari maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Yang disadari oleh Hinata hanyalah, Pria idamannya meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa menerima cokelat pemberiannya, tanpa ada penolakan dan respon apapun terhadap cokelat yang kini masih ada ditangannya._

Hinata mengeram kesal menggingat kejadian tahun lalu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ocehan semua teman-temannya yang benar-benar antusias dengan kedatangan tanggal istimewa penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

"_Valentine_ tahun ini aku ingin cokelat darimu!"

_Glek ..._

Bisikan pelan Sasuke ditelinga Hinata membuat gadis sesaat terpaku. Gadis itu langsung duduk tegak menghadap kedepan tanpa berani menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang saat ini begitu dekat dengannya. Sasuke menyeringat tipis, dan menikmati gelagat lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

Jantung Gadis Hyuga tersebut berdetak kencang, berdendang dengan berbagai ritme yang membuat nafasnya tidak bisa bergerak beraturan. Gadis pemalu itu tidak mau menoleh kesamping, saat ini wajah Sasuke benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya, jika dia menoleh sedikit saja sudah pasti bibir tipisnya akan langsung menempel pada bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

'_Tidak boleh menoleh, tidak boleh menoleh...'_

Hinata terus menerus mengingatkan dirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku._ Sadako-chan_!"

_Gubrakkk..._

Hinata langsung_ sweatdrop_ saat mendengar lagi-lagi pria tampan nan rupawan itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh.

"_S-Sadako_?" Hinata mengernyit bingung dan langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke saat pria itu sudah tidak lagi mendekati wajahnya.

"_Yap, Sadako desu_."

"D-Dasar ..." Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Gadis itu memasang tampang bosan dan langsung membuang muka, tidak mau melihat wajah jahil pria disampingnya.

'_D-Dia m-memanggilku S-Sadako dan m-memintaku membuatkannya cokelat? K-Kejam!' _Batin Hinata mengomel tidak suka. Sementara itu, Sasuke diam-diam hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melirik sebentar gadis _blonde_ dibelakang sana yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah mereka. Saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa Sasuke menatapnya, Dia langsung tersenyum tipis dan kembali berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei, tanggal Empat belas nanti. Aku akan menagih cokelat untukku! Buat cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis, aku tidak suka dengan yang manis-manis!" bisik Sasuke panjang lebar sebelum menggeser tempat duduknya pelan dan langsung keluar dari kelas. Pria itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih saja terpaku setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"M-Memangnya siapa y-yang akan m-membuatkannya c-cokelat!" gumam Hinata pelan.

"A-Aku t-tidak a-akan membuat c-cokelat _Valentine_ l-lagi!" kata Hinata sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali dipermalukan di depan orang banyak!"

"_Kasihan sekali... pria itu menolak cokelatnya!"_

"_Memalukan sekali... pria itu tega ya, Gadis itu pasti sedih!"_

"_Dia memberikan cokelatnya di tempat yang salah, benar-benar memalukan!"_

"_Pantas saja pria itu menolaknya!"_

"_Kala aku jadi pria itu,aku juga pasti akan menolaknya!"_

Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua kupingnya saat mengingat kata-kata dari orang-orang yang dulu melihatnya memberikan cokelat pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun,_ kau sudah tanya pada Hinata? Dia akan memberikan cokelat untukmu kan?" Gadis _blonde_ itu terlihat benar-benar bersemangat saat menanyakan soal Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya _valentine_ tahun ini kau akan mendapatkan banyak cokelat Sasuke-_kun_, kan?"

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Gadis itu merengek saat Sang pemuda dengan sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap indahnya hamparan bintang-bintang yang terjadi diatas langit sana.

"Hesh!" Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan ikut berbaring disamping tunangannya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan pergi ke sebuah taman kecil di Konoha untuk melihat keindahan malam. Gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sang tunangan, memeluk pria itu dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal tersebut hanya bisa menahan senyum simpulnya. Pria sengaja mengabaikan semua pertanyaan tungannya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai Hinata tidak memberimu cokelat, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan cokelat dariku!"

"Hn..." Hanya dua patah kata konsonan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke saat mendengarkan ancaman dari tunangannya.

"Aku serius!"  
"Hinata pasti akan memberiku cokelat!"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, rasa tenang itu muncul saat tahu bahwa Hinata akan menggantikan posisinya nanti.

"Nanti kau harus memakan cokelat buatannya!" kata Ino kembali membuat permintaan.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka, pasalnya mereka sudah membuat perjanjian hanya sampai Hinata memberinya cokelat, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia juga harus memakannya kan?

"Itu tidak ada diperjanjikan kita, anak nakal!"

"Itu perjanjian baru!" kata gadis itu cuek.

"_Baka_!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya dan langsung menatap tajam kekasihnya yang ikut bangkit.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya memakan cokelat dari orang yang benar-benar aku cin..."

"Tanggal Empat belas februari nanti, aku yakin... kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya!" Ino berkata tanpa memandang Sasuke, gadis itu menduduk dan tersenyum, membuat sasuke hanya bisa mengeram kesal.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar berharap aku akan berpaling padanya!" kata Sasuke tajam

"Mungkin!" kata ino singkat tapi mampu membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"_It just a game, Right_?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu langsung berdiri membelakangi kekasihnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Ya, Ini hanya sebuah permainan."

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Brukk..._

"_Ittai_..." Hinata meringis pelan saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kasar dan menghantam pohon Sakura dibelakangnya. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari bahwa kini cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kedua bahunya semakin mengeras.

"_I-Ittai_, S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata mencoba untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa pria itu sedang menyakitnya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menolak, _Sadako_!" Sasuke berkata kasar sambil menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata hanya bisa diam saat mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menariknya keluar kelas dan membawanya ke taman belakang saat dia memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia tidak akan memberikan cokelat _valentine_ untuk Sasuke.

'_Dia marah?'_

"Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga! Aku bertanya padamu Hyuuga!"

"I-iya, a-aku tidak m-mau m-memberikan c-cokelat ..."

"_Doste_? Kau ingin memberikannya pada yang lain he?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata saat gadis itu mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria itu berang, Sasuke adalah pria yang paling tidak suka ditolak, apalagi oleh seorang seperti Hinata. Walau apapun dan bagaimana caranya sekalipun, Hinata harus membuatkan cokelat untuknya. Itu harus!

Hinata terlihat begitu kaget, bibir tipisnya tidak bisa lagi lagi mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bukan karena semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, tapi... kini cengkraman Sasuke semakin bertambah kuat dan semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya dengan baik. detak jantungnya kini semakin bertambah cepat, Sasuke begitu dekat hingga dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan bagaimana nafas pria itu menerpa wajahnya. Hinata tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berputar-putar, terasa berat seakan-akan membawa beban seberat seratus kilogram.

"A-apa c-cokelat buatanku b-begitu penting, S-Sasuke-ku..." Belum sempat pertanyaan it terselesaikan, semuanya benar-benar terasa gelap. Tubuh Hinata pasti akan melorot jatuh ke tanah jika tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata, oi... Hinata!"

.

.

.

Bagi Hinata Sasuke adalah pria tampan, dingin namun baik hati. Pria itu membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Sejak kedatangan pria itu ke sekolahnya, hidup Hinata menjadi lebih berarti. Sasuke mengajarinya mengeluarkan banyak ekrpesi berbeda, yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkanya pada semua orang, pria itu begitu menawan sehingga membuatnya mau tidak mau merasa sangat terpukau.

Pria itu dingin, nakal, egois dan selalu meledeknya, memanggilnya dengan berbagai macam nama dan selalu membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Tapi itulah Sasuke, Pria yang kini sudah berhasil memasuki hatinya lebih dalam. Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang Hyuga Hinata pun tidak akan bisa lepas dari jerat pesona seorang Uchiha.

"Hinata..." Gadis itu merasa namanya dipanggil dengan begitu lembut, dia mengenal suara indah ini.

"Hinata, hei... sampai kapan kau ingin tidur!" Hinata bisa menangkap nada kekhawatiran disetiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum dalam ketidak sadarannya, gadis itu terus berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini.

_Siinnggg..._

"_Engh..."_ Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menusuk mata Hinata, membuat mata gadis itu merasa sakit. Hinata menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Hinata..." Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini Hinata juga berasakan lengan-lengan besar yang sedang membantunya untuk bangkit.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata berusaha untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya, gadis itu masih saja menutup matanya dengan tangannya karena sinar matahari masih saya mengenai tepat pada bola mata indahnya.

"Sebentar, aku tutup jendelanya!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela dan segera menarik tirai agar bisa menghalangi cahaya yang masuk, kini Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan orang yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, saat Sasuke kembali berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa lenganmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke pelan, tersangat amat pelan hingga hampir saja Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Eee?" Gadis lavender tersebut langsung mengecek kedua lengannya.

"_Ittai!"_ Dan akhirnya menjerit pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, sepertinya cengkraman Sasuke tadi meninggalkan bekas di kedua lengannya.

"Lenganmu membiru..." kata Sasuke. Pria itu menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis incarannya terluka.

"S-Sasuke?" Sungguh, Hinata memanglah gadis yang sangat baik hati. Padahal pria itu yang menyebabkan dirinya harus berbaring di ruang UKS seperti sekarang, pria itu membentaknya, menyakiti perasaannya dan berlaku sangat kasar padanya. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang menunduk penuh rasa bersalah, gadis luluh. Rasa marah, rasa takut dan benci sama sekali tidak muncul lagi dibenaknya, yang ada hanya rasa terharu melihat pria itu begitu terpuruk karenanya.

"Hm..." Hinata tersenyum, kali ini dia akan mengubah keputusannya demi Sasuke.

"Aku emosi, seharusnya itu adalah hakmu untuk memberikan cokelat pada siapapun._ Gomen_..." Kata maafpun terucap.

Entah kenapa Hinata tidak begitu senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, jujur gadis Hyuga itu lebih senang sikap Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke dingin dengan segala kejahilan yang dia punya.

"Aku juga tidak akan memanggilmu _Sadako_ lagi._"_

"Emmm... panggilan itu k-keterlaluan!" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi katakan ..." Sasuke mendongak dan membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"_N-Nani?"_ tanya Hinata lembut, dengan senyuman yang begitu manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"Kau ingin memberikan cokelat nanti untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan. Senyum Hinata semakin bertambah manis saat menyadari bahwa ternyata Sasuke sangat khawatir tentang hal itu.

'_Mungkinkah dia benar-benar ... Sasuke terlihat seperti jatuh cinta padaku?'_

"Aku akan memberikannya p-pada ..."

"Pada?"

"Emmm..."  
"Jawab aku!"

"Aku akan memberikannya pada Sasuke-_kunnn!"_

_Siinggg..._

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku, ternyata Hinata benar-benar akan membuatkan cokelat _Valentine_ untuknya.

"Ingat, aku tidak suka hal yang manis-manis!"

"Hm... aku mengerti!"_  
_Permainan kalian berjalan dengan sangat lancar, Sasuke. _It just a game special valentine right?_

**OWARI DENGAN GAJENYA...**

Minna... ada yang ingat ama fic gui gui yang judulnya 'Just a game?' oke, fic ini adalah bagian dari fic tersebut. Gui gui membuat fic ini karena my lovely imouto-chan yang terus-terusan menanyakan pada gui gui tentang fic tersebut, dan dengan pd nya gui gui bilang gui gui bakal buat fic Just a Game special valentine. Dan inilah hasilnya... maaf kalo endingnya gaje dan feelnya gak terasa. Gui gui sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang gui gui bisa, udah lama gak nulis membuat gui gui merasa aneh aja dengan tulisan

Rencananya gui gui akan membuat sekuelnya, tapi tunggu fic Just a Game tamat, tapi itupun tergantung respon dari minna semuanya sih. hm...

Ini terbilang happy end kan? :D

Yosh makasih udah membaca fic gui gui I love you minna! Kritik dan sarannya gui gui tunggu ya?


End file.
